


You Smell So Divine, I Wanna Make You Mine

by crossroadswrite



Series: beAUtiful tropes (au-a-thon challenge) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scenting, Still Werewolves, Week 6, seriously like this is gross, stupid boys with crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No baby. You’re just predictable like that.”</p><p>“Am not.” He’s not pouting. He’s twenty-three and has a degree, he pays bills, he’s a grown man and a responsible werewolf, he does not pout.</p><p>“Ever since you caught that pretty scent the kids’ babysitter leaves behind you’ve been there like clockwork, Derrie. And don’t pout honey, it’s not attractive.”</p><p>“I’m not pouting,” he lies.</p><p>“Derek, sweetheart, that’s your pouting voice, don’t lie to your mother.”</p><p>Derek grumbles, “He smells like sunshine and pop tarts.” Like that’s an explanation for his behavior.</p><p>--OR--</p><p>In which no one is dead, the Hale ladies are all sorts of amazing, soulmates and werewolves are a thing and there are stupid boys with stupid crushes on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smell So Divine, I Wanna Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/gifts).



> Evan needed fluff and I pretty much live to give him anything he needs so here we go folks, happy disgusting soulmate au.
> 
> Based off the prompt: [soulbonds that just appear once a requirement is met – so once both parties are a certain age, they are able to recognise their soulmate even if they’ve actually known each other for years au ](http://legolras.tumblr.com/post/85071769133)

_“Are you going over to Laura’s?”_ his mom asks absently from the other side of the phone, her voice coming a little crackly. She’s probably intimidating someone at her office while she talks to him. Talia Hale is good at multitasking like that.

Derek squints suspiciously, frowns the passer by that’s coming in the opposite direction of the way he’s going, “Have you two been gossiping again? Did she call you? Is Cora there acting as an informant?”

His mother laughs bright and amused and Derek relaxes at the sound.

_“No baby. You’re just predictable like that.”_

“Am not.” He’s not pouting. He’s twenty-three and has a degree, he pays bills, he’s a grown man and a responsible werewolf, he does not pout.

_“Ever since you caught that pretty scent the kids’ babysitter leaves behind you’ve been there like clockwork, Derrie. And don’t pout honey, it’s not attractive.”_

“I’m not pouting,” he lies.

_“Derek, sweetheart, that’s your pouting voice, don’t lie to your mother.”_

Derek grumbles, “He smells like sunshine and pop tarts.” Like that’s an explanation for his behavior.

His mother snorts inelegantly, _“I bet it’d smell even better if you would just ask him out on a date. Remember sweetheart, consent to scent is important too.”_

“He’s human,” Derek tries to justify.

_“He knows about werewolves. The kids love him and you know those two brats are hell to put up with.”_

“They are Laura’s kids after all.”

Derek steps up to the front of Laura’s house and vaults over the tiny fence. Tiny little gates and stepping through them are for the weak.

“Mom I’m here, I’ll call you later.”

_“Alright, don’t upset your sister, stop sniffing the couch obviously. I love you.”_

Derek huffs, says contrarily, “I love you too,” and hangs up his phone, expertly pocketing it. He always needs two hands to open the front door anyways and today is no different. He reaches over for the doorknob – Laura always unlocks it for him, she always hears him coming from miles – and turns it, carefully nudging the door open.

As soon as the door opens enough for a tiny body to slip through, Mara makes a run for it, trying to sidestepped Derek and rush off into the street.

Derek picks his niece up easily under one arm and throws the door closed with his foot.

“Where do you think you’re going little rascal?” he questions, holding her up and away from his body, so her squirming and flailing limb don’t end up anywhere near Derek’s soft body parts.

Mara gives him a wide smile, “Out, out, out!”

She flails her little hands, slaps Derek’s cheeks and gasps when she feels his beard prickling her soft skin, “Uncle Der-Der,” she squeals, rubbing her hands over his beard roughly.

Derek gives her a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners and chances to hold her closer, kisses her cheek sweetly.

“How’re you today, starshine?”

“Good,” she says, rubbing her forehead over his cheek and making pleased sounds in the back of her throat, “’Tiles didn’t come today.”

“Oh?”

He tries not to be too disappointed that Stiles’ scent isn’t lingering around his sister’s house.

“Stop looking like a kicked puppy,” Laura complains, trusting an oreo at his face, “It makes me sad. Have a cookie.”

Mara snatches the cookie and shoves it whole in her mouth, kicking away from Derek and making a mad dash for her room when Derek lets her down.

“Your kids are impossible,” he tells her sincerely.

“Your face is impossible.”

“Mature,” he snarks.

Laura doesn’t answer, choosing to trip him up and making him faceplant on his way to the couch. He lands with a soft thud, inhales sharply and smells Stiles. Making a pleased sound, Derek decides that this is as good a place as any to rest.

“Ugh, you’re pathetic,” Laura crinkles her nose. He can practically hear her doing so from where he’s admittedly pathetically inhaling Stiles’ scent.

Derek hears tiny feet hitting the ground, followed by the prickle of teeny claws on his skin as Jay levers himself up and curls on top of Derek’s back like a puppy.

“Hey Jay.”

“Hi,” the boy whispers slowly, “Mar is hiding under the bed eating cookies,” he whispers conspiratorially.

“The little minx,” Derek agrees.

Jay wiggles on top of Derek, “Can I have cookies too?”

“Ask momma.”

“Sure, baby,” Laura says easily, materializing a cookie out of nowhere if Jay’s excited gasp and following munching noises are anything to go by.

“Is ‘Tiles coming soon?” Jay asks quietly.

“Sorry, Jay-Jay. Stiles is a little busy today, he’ll come the day after tomorrow again.”

“Oh,” Jay says disappointedly and curls up to Derek, shoving his little nose in the back of Derek’s neck and snuffling.

“You can hang out with uncle Derrie until then.”

Jay nods, but doesn’t show the appreciation that Derek think he ought to. He’s the favorite uncle after all. At least Jay’s favorite, Mara’s is Cora.

His mother says it’s because little Jay is a sensitive child, like Derek was, and Mara is a little ninja hurricane like Cora was. He used to pout about being called sensitive when his sisters were always called the cool things.

“What happened to Stiles?” Derek asks, turning his head so he can look at his sister.

Laura checks her watch obviously and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m impressed, little brother-“

“I’m taller than you.”

“-you managed to last seven minutes since Mar first mentioned Stiles wasn’t here. That’s gotta be some kind of record.”

Derek huffs, “I don’t like you. You’re mean. I’m gonna trade you at the sister store.”

Laura laughs, “Remember that time I took you to the lost and found at the mall and tried to trade you for a feathery pink scarf.”

“Yes,” he says flatly, “I also remember mom being pissed as hell and giving me all the chocolate cookies.”

“You ate them right in front of him, you little shh-noozle.”

“Nice save.”

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing.”

Derek snorts, rubs his cheek against the cushion, “So?”

“So what?”

“Are you gonna make me say it?”

“Yes.”

Derek sighs the long suffering sigh of younger brothers everywhere.

“What happened to Stiles.”

“Was that a question?”

“Laura,” he growls.

His older sister brings up her hands in a placating gesture and drops her eyes. That’s never a good sign.

“Laura!” Derek sits up, sending Jay tumbling against the back of the couch. He doesn’t seem too bothered, settling his head on the arm of the couch and blinking lazily at his mother.

“He got his soulbond mark today.”

Derek’s breathing stops.

Stiles got a soulbond mark. He’s got a soulmate somewhere and it’s not Derek.

“Derek-“

He swallows heavily, stands up, looking around lost. He should go out. He needs to go out, maybe a run in the woods will help him.

“Derek listen to me, you have to-“

It’s just that he had been so sure, so stupidly _sure_ that Stiles would be his soulmate. That they’d get their marks at the same time and then Derek could finally ask him out. It’s just that the way he smells and the way he laughs and even the way he flails seemed like the perfect combination to captivate Derek and it’s _not_ fair it’s not-

Derek blinks at the sudden sharp pain across his cheek.

“You’re scaring the kids,” Laura says harshly, grip tight around Derek’s wrist.

“Did you just slap me with my own hand?”

“Look, dumbass!”

Laura holds his hand in front of Derek’s face. Derek blinks dumbly, his gaze catching an intricate silver line, circling his second finger, next to his pinky.

That wasn’t there this morning when he woke up. He knows, he usually checks, just in case.

“Oh,” he says, eyes widening in awe.

“You are _such_ an idiot,” Laura huffs.

“I should-“

“Go get your man? Yes, yes you should.”

“Is uncle Der and ‘Tiles gon kiss now?” Mara asks.

Derek turns to see her hanging at the foot of the stairs, presumably brought down by Derek’s little freak out.

“Absolutely,” Laura agrees seriously.

Jay gasps, “On the mouth?”

Laura snorts and starts pushing Derek towards the door, “Yes.”

“Ew,” Jay says, crinkling up his nose. Mara makes a yucky face clearly supporting her brother’s opinion.

Laura opens the door and pushes Derek through, “Don’t screw this up,” she says cheerily, kissing his cheek and then promptly slamming the door in his face.

Derek blinks at it for a beat before breathing in deep and letting a completely idiotic smile pull his lips up.

He breathes in again, catches the slightest hint of Stiles’ scent, hears the faint beating of an accelerated heart and then he’s off, running down the street, faster than recommended if he doesn’t want to attract attention towards his species, following his nose and his ears and smiling like a lunatic.

More than one person gets rushed out of his way and he thinks he hears one or two muttering about maybe calling the police.

He skids to a halt at the Stilinski’s door and knocks, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet with excess energy and happiness. He’s a little out of breath.

The door opens and Stiles appears on the other side, smelling like anxiety and a little bit of sadness. Derek stops bouncing on his feet.

Stiles blinks at him, “Did you just run here?”

“Obviously.”

Stiles looks at Derek a tiny smile gracing his lips before it disappears again.

“Derek I- I got my soulbond mark today,” Stiles sounds distraught and Derek _doesn’t understand_.

“So did I,” he says carefully bringing his hand up and wiggling his fingers.

Stiles eyes lock on Derek’s brand new mark and a slow smile starts spreading through his face until it turns into a full beam and he never looked more beautiful.

Derek is having _heart palpitations_ about his smile, he’s so screwed. Already so in love it’s stupid.

Stiles more or less launches himself at Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck and squeezing.

“I was afraid it wasn’t you.”

Derek hugs him around his lower back, feels the need to spin him around and so he does. Stiles laughs delightedly.

“So,” Derek starts, sets Stiles down but doesn’t let go of him. He’s not ever going to let go of him, “do you want to maybe go on a date sometime?”

Stiles kisses him, it’s a little rushed and he misses Derek’s mouth, but it only takes him two seconds to right his angle and then it’s the perfect slide of lips against lips. He doesn’t try to deepen the kiss, keeps it simple and sweet.

Derek won’t ever complain about their first kiss being like this, not when he’s surrounded by the scent of Stiles and the knowledge that he’s _got him_ , that he can finally spend the rest of his life with Stiles blanketing him.

He’s probably still beaming like an idiot, but it’s okay because Stiles is too.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ew](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
